


Happy birthday Akko!

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [19]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, Even if you believe Diana isn't a top you're allowed your own opinion, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Massage, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, but no sex, extremely gay, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: It's Akko's birthday but Diana doesn't know what to do for her, and in the end she ends up taking Amanda's advice as the massage she gives Akko leads into undressing, teasing and kissing.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	Happy birthday Akko!

"Oh, Diana," Akko hummed in a slow, breathy tone. "That feels so good." Diana smiled at the affirmation, working her hands slowly and steadily on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Giving a massage? To be honest, I'm not sure. Perhaps it's something that I just picked up after coming across it in research," Diana answered, gently kneading Akko's tense muscles. "The question is, what did you do to get yourself so worked up? You've been in bed until now and what is it, eleven in the morning?"

"I can do what I want," Akko pouted. "It's my birthday."

The twenty fifth of June - fortunately it was a Saturday, meaning students could spend their time doing whatever they wanted. When Diana had knocked on her door and entered half an hour ago, the room was plastered with balloons (as was her own for her birthday not long ago), Chariot playing cards littered on the ground that Diana could only assume that Akko had used her birthday authority to force upon her dorm mates and a collection of posters, comics and all things sweet on the table by the window. Lotte and Sucy were just leaving when she arrived - or, thinking back on it, Diana realised that more likely Lotte dragged Sucy out to give her and Akko more space.

"That's true," Diana conceded, kneeling on the floor beside Akko's bed, on which the brunette was laying on her front.

"And by the way, that Japanese breakfast was the best!" Akko grinned brightly. I haven't eaten anything like that in ages~"

"That's a relief. I was worried that I'd misjudged," Diana answered, casting a glance to the empty breakfast tray on the edge of the table. She had made the request of the kitchen faeries the night before and was filled with relief when they presented her with the meal when she had come to pick it up the morning afterwards.

"It's hard to misjudge giving me food," Akko hummed her response, releasing a satisfied sigh as Diana's cool fingers danced across her bare skin. The summer heat was growing and growing and, in only each other's company, they had no quarrels taking off their jackets and undoing their blouses a bit. In Akko's case, when Diana had suggested giving her a massage, she had taken it off and thrown it across the room, assuming Diana would have no problems with it.

She didn't. In fact, it became very easy to let her eyes travel across the line of Akko's bra and down the slight arch of her back, decorated with healthy hints of muscle that were inevitable in someone as athletic as her.

"But I definitely appreciate this a lot," Akko added. "I didn't even know Luna Nova had this kind of food lying around."

"It probably doesn't. Most likely they had to order it," Diana responded.

"Huh? For me?"

"Yes, for you," Diana chuckled. "Despite the numerous problems you cause for them, they do quite like you. Not a lot of students know them by name. Though I suppose that does come with spending so much time in detention int he kitchens," she added.

"It's not my fault the rules are so oppressive," Akko mumbled.

"That's one side of the problem," Diana sighed, slightly increasing the pressure in her hands, moving down from Akko's shoulders to her upper back, eliciting a low, rumbling groan. Skilled fingers worked their ways into the crevices of the shorter girl's back, probing for knots, gently pushing down and moving her hands back and forth.

"Ah, Diana," Akko moaned again, turning her head to smile at the blonde. "I'm so glad I'm here instead of anywhere else."

"I was planning to take you out somewhere nice, actually," Diana responded. Akko perked up, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, after everything you did for me on my birthday I was stressing for a while on how to make today perfect for you, but I realise that's just not what you need."

"What do you mean?" Akko sleepily mumbled.

"I mean I browsed a lot of fancy restaurants, hotels and tourist attractions and such. I made and discarded quite a few very thorough plans for the two of us before considering that you wouldn't want anything like that, would you?"

"Heck no," Akko responded. "This is perfect."

"Good good," Diana responded, moving her hands in long gliding strokes down Akko's back. Akko closed her eyes, breathing deeply and calmly out.

"Maybe a love hotel would have been better though-"

"Akko!" Diana huffed, her face taking in a slight tint.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," the brunette laughed. "Don't stop massaging me."

"Goodness," Diana whispered, shaking her head but continuing as Akko asked her to.

"We don't need one of those anyway," Akko remarked under her breath. Diana paused briefly but continued.

"Speaking of which," the blonde spoke. "I think Amanda is onto us."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I must admit I asked a few people for suggestions on what to do for your birthday," Diana admitted. "And at some point in our conversation, she asked if we... How did she put it... banged?"

Akko laughed slightly at the vulgarism coming from Diana's mouth.

"So what did you say?"

"I told her for what felt like the thousandth time that when she walked in on us on the floor after Sucy's prank, that wasn't what she thought it was. She said she wasn't referring to that, but the time you visited my house not long ago. She was quite sure that we, um, banged."

"Eh, she wasn't wrong," Akko sighed. Diana laughed.

"She wasn't."

"And what was her birthday advice?" Akko asked.

"To show more skin," Diana deadpanned. "She told me you'd love it if I dressed up in a skimpy outfit, or at least pulled my skirt a bit higher, so I ignored her and left," she huffed. Akko paused, turning again to face Diana with an unreadable expression. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Akko answered smugly. "Amanda just gives good advice sometimes."

"I-" Diana began but paused as she felt her cheeks starting to burn. Akko had the smuggest expression on her face. "Very well," she conceded, gladly giving into the heat and delicately undoing more buttons on her blouse. "I normally wouldn't do this, alright?" she insisted, trying to fight her blush but failing miserably as she reached the last button of her blouse.

"Mhm," Akko responded. "What's the big deal, I've seen more of you."

Diana responded with an indignant hum as she let her blouse fall to the floor and gave Akko a moment to stare.

"Now come on Akko," Diana said gently, leaning her chest on the bed in front of the brunette so that their faces were inches apart and swiping a few stray hairs out from in front of Akko's eyes. "I need you to lie back on your front so I can finish my work."

"Mm, but it's less effort to look at you like this," Akko complained with her elbows between her body at the bed.

"This is what you get for making me undress," Diana spoke softly into her ear, before kissing her cheek. "Lie down."

"Mph," Akko grumbled but obeyed, letting her arms give and slide out in front of her, her chest meeting the bed again. Diana smiled, an idea coming to her head as she took a hold of her skirt and tugged it down her legs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akko asked, a red tinge quickly coming over her face as Diana smirked, gracefully pulling herself onto the be and straddling the back of Akko's hips.

"No peeking," she said, leaning forwards and continuing the massage.

"No fair," Akko huffed.

"Hm? How come you're so tense now?" Diana teased, reaching around and gently probing the sides of her chest.

"Oh, I have no idea," Akko mumbled.

"I need you to relax or I won't be able to work out any of your knots."

Akko sighed again, crossing her arms in front of her head.

"Theeeere we go," Diana leaned forwards and whispered right in Akko's ear, grinning at the redness that spread up her cheeks but continuing to wring the tissue around Akko's back, feeling everything begin to gradually loosen.

It wasn't long before Diana knew that her work was done - though Akko didn't have to know quite yet. Leaning forwards until her chest was against the brunette's back, she slowly ran her hands over Akko's sides towards her front, feeling the girl's breath hitch and watching her hairs rise, until she was hugging her from behind, placing several short kisses on the spots of her neck that weren't covered by her long brown hair.

"Diana," she whined.

"What is it?" Diana whispered back.

"Y - I wan- I'm..." The brunette stammered in the most adorable way, before settling into a pout.

"What's the matter?" Diana grinned.

Suddenly, Akko began to push up from her arm before turning her body over, leaving Diana to fall down onto the bed beside her.

"H-hey, Akko-" She began but paused when she found Akko quickly on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them either side of her head.

"Stop teasing me," she demanded, her face full of determination yet cutely red from embarrassment.

"Oh?" Diana asked with amusement, quickly regaining her composure as Akko's eyes travelled down her body. "You know, if this is what you really wanted for your birthday, you only needed to say," Diana teased.

"Mm," Akko hummed a response, releasing one of Diana's hands to curl behind her neck, suddenly aware of the skin of her chest against the skin of Diana's.

"Happy birthday," Diana offered, leaning up to capture Akko's lips briefly in a kiss. Akko followed her down as her head fell back to the mattress below them, quickly closing the gap between them again and opening her mouth slightly as an invitation. With one hand still awkwardly pinned at her side, Diana took the invitation and brought her other hand to Akko's lower back as if to pull her closer, their legs entwined and quiet moans filling the air.

After raising her free hand up to Akko's back and holding her tightly to her own body, Diana moved her head down slightly to place her lips gently against the shorter girl's neck, sucking slightly as she heard her voice shiver, her grip on Diana's arm growing weak.

Diana took the opportunity to free her hand, only to wrap it tightly around Akko and pull her down until they were both lying on their sides, facing one another - with each passing second, Akko became more of a flustered neck as Diana eventually moved her mouth off her neck, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. With Akko squirming in her tight embrace, her face bright red but happy, Diana sighed happily back and grinned when Akko slowly got a hold of herself and let her arm around the back of Diana's neck fall to the blonde's back and brought her other arm around Diana until the two were wrapping each other up, Akko's eyes falling closed.

"How are you so tired after sleeping in until past ten o'clock?" Diana asked, stifling a yawn - she herself had fallen asleep later than normal and woken up early.

"I was up pretty late," Akko offered. Diana tutted before placing a kiss on her forehead - something that their height difference made natural when they were both stood up. When Akko wanted to kiss her on the lips, she had to stand on her tiptoes slightly, which was adorable.

Diana felt Akko shuffling around slightly, trying to get into the best position until she came to a stop, curled up against her side. Diana smiled, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"I could spend the entire day like this," Akko said happily, burying her face in Diana's chest - something she did whenever she got the chance.

"You're allowed to if you want to," Diana responded. "I made sure to keep today free." Akko giggled.

"I just might," she mumbled.

Diana tilted her head back slightly, taking a long look at the girl she was holding onto. Even as early as when family business had threatened to pry her from Luna Nova and the dream she had wanted to live and Akko of all people, who she barely knew at all at that point, marched in and rescued her - what seemed like an eternity ago now, something was beginning to stir inside of her. As time passed, it seemed that Akko was almost always there in her moments of weakness and need and she very quickly realised that Akko had ended up being her first love.

Of course, she was overjoyed to find that Akko shared those feelings and even more so when the girl asked if they could be girlfriends - so here they were.

Her heart filled with happiness at Akko's tired smile. Diana sighed contentedly, inadvertently playing with the girl's long hair with one hand and holding her close with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there is no sex sorry I don't like writing that
> 
> Also sorry if this one is a bit weak, I usually don't write for deadlines but today was obviously an exception. I had no idea what to write and ended up discarding multiple drafts.
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed <3


End file.
